Snape's Grudge
__TOC__ About The castle is searched again. Filch is boarding up every hole and crack. Sir Cadogan is sacked and the Fat Lady is back. Neville is punished heavily, he even get's a Howler from his grandmother. Hagrid invites Ron and Harry to visit him in the evening. He tells them that Buckbeak's case is next friday and that Hermione has been visiting him lately because she is unhappy. There is another Hogsmeade trip and Harry decides to go, taking his Invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. With a Dissendium he opens the passage of the Statue of the one-eyed witch and shoves his bag through. At that moment Neville comes around the corner. Snape turns up and tells them to leave. He manages to shake Neville off and finally go through the tunnel to Hogsmeade. He finds Ron. Harry is wearing his invisibility cloak. They visit the Post Office where Harry admires the hundreds of owls, from Great Greys to tiny little Scops owls. Next they visit Zonko's. They buy Dungbombs, Hiccough Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap and a Nose-Biting Teacup. When they go to see the Shrieking Shack, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle turn up. Being invisible, Harry throws mud at them. When stumbling, Crabbe's foot catches the hem of Harry's cloak and for a split second his face is visible. Draco, Crabbe an Goyle flee. Afraid that Malfoy will tell a teacher, Harry speeds back through the tunnel to Hogwarts. He hides his cloak in a shadowy corner in the tunnel. Just as he gets through the statue of the one-eyed witch, Snape walks in and takes Harry to his office. Snape tries to provoke Harry into confessing he was at Hogsmeade. He says bad things about Harry's father and Harry tells him to shut up about him. Harry mentions that Dumbledore told him that his father saved Snape's life. Snape tells Harry it was no act of heroism but rather a matter of saving his own skin as much as Snape's. Harry is told to empty his pockets. It's full of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map. Although the map looks like an empty piece of parchment, Snape suspects there's more to it. He tries to put a charm on it to make it show something and commands it to yield the information it conceals with his wand. The map starts insulting Snape. He throws a fistful of powder into the flames of the fireplace and calls for Lupin. Lupin steps out of the fireplace. Snape shows him the map. Lupin presumes it's not full of Dark Magic but simply a piece of parchment that insults people, probably bought in a joke-shop. Ron rushes in and states he bought it in Zonko's and gave it to Harry. Lupin takes Harry and Ron away. Lupin knows the parchment is a map. He also knows the creators of the map. On their way back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Ron run into Hermione. She shows them a letter stating that Buckbeak is to be execute. Actors *'Maggie Smith' - Minerva McGonagall *'Warwick Davis' - Filius Flitwick, Security Dwarf *'David Bradley' - Argus Filch *'Dawn French' - The Fat Lady *'Verne Troyer' - Security Dwarf *'Deep Roy' - Security Dwarf *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Matthew Lewis' - Neville Longbottom *'Judi Dench' - Augusta Longbottom (VOICE) *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Alan Rickman' - Severus Snape *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Jamie Waylett' - Vincent Crabbe *'Joshua Herdman' - Gregory Goyle *'David Thewlis' - Remus Lupin